earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Arialynn
=Arialynn Alis Maewood= 'In Brief:' Arialynn is an ordained holy knight of the Silver Hand, now head of the Templars of the Rose. In her thirty-two years on Azeroth, she fought as a young recruit in the waning years of the Second War, and battled Scourge as a seasoned veteran in the Third. Her life on Azeroth began at the same time as the Dark Portal opened and poured its contents into Azeroth. Physical Appearance 'Character Sheet:' Hair: Dark Eyes: Gray-blue Height: 5' 8" 'Description:' Arialynn's features are best described as angular. To the outside observer, the lady knight's every move seems precise and speaks strongly of military. She is rarely, if ever, seen outside her full plate armor, and seemingly her only exception to this unspoken rule is to occasionally take off her helmet when asked. Year-round, her skin has a light olive complexion. Her eyes are gray-blue and display both intelligence as well as a dead-serious personality. Her angular cheekbones and jawline tend to emphasize every stern expression that crosses her face, which is often. She very rarely smiles, and when she does, it tends to be brief. The dark hair framing her face is often tangled or askew from long hours of wearing a plate helm. Her hair alternates from growing long to cut short, but when left unbound at the nape of her neck, it is obviously uneven. She seems to put little to no time into appearances, aside from the care of her armor. A few strands of silver hair are pulled tight at her temples. The corners of her eyes and mouth are lightly pinched in the first display of age lines. From her constant, no-nonsense mien, these signs of age are more likely from stress than the actual span of her years. Personality 'Character Sheet:' Alignment: Lawful Good Strength: Decisive Weakness: Anti-social 'Description:' Arialynn is best described as stiff and formal, even among close comrades or those considered friend. She carries a quiet demeanor and rarely raises her voice. Her tone is strictly business, although an occasional sigh or tired note creeps into her voice when she is in familiar company. She tends to avoid lewd topics of conversation, to the point that can be very humorous. Despite her usual no-nonsense attitude, she has occasionally been known to play subtle pranks on her subordinates, such as informing her dishonorably discharged former-second-in-command to "report to the Theramore stables by tomorrow morning, they expect hired help." Then sending a courier moments before he boarded a charted boat at dawn to cancel the order and assign him elsewhere. She is methodical and deliberate in many situations, from social gatherings to military assaults. She tends to engage enemies in battle in the same manner: find the enemy's weakness, combat it with a personal strength. However, she is often limited in battles of wit or politics by a code of honor so strict that it can handicap her actions, and has. History 'Character Sheet:' Titles: Knight-Captain, Crusader, Argent Champion, Lightbearer Family: Thawn Maewood (Father, deceased); Illiana Maewood (Mother, deceased); Rynarth Pierce (Brother, alive). Birthplace: Gilneas Birthdate: Sept. 16 Age: 32 'Description:' Warcraft II Arialynn left the peninsula kingdom of Gilneas nearly twenty-seven years ago in the company of her father, a cleric and later knight of the Silver Hand. She followed in his footsteps as a young page, squire and finally knight in her own right by the eve of the Third War. Warcraft III Thawn Maewood was killed in action late in the Third War when Lordaeron fell. Arialynn presumes her mother left behind in Gilneas is deceased, most likely by age or by the undead plague. She puts little faith in the Greymane Wall and its intent to shield Gilneas citizens from the plague of undeath. However, once a year, she travels north to the Wall to pay homage to the family she and her father left behind. Her company survived the Third War likely due to its last-minute assignment: protecting fleeing Lordaeron refugees. The company was originally assigned to the doomed front lines, but its orders were altered hours before the final Scourge attack took place. There were several reasons given for the re-assignment, but Arialynn, more brash and idealistic then her later self, was left sore for being denied the opportunity to defend Lordaeron before it fell. Notably, her superior officer at the time and source of the new orders was a certain Thawn Maewood. She suspected her father as the one responsible for the assignment, and claimed nepotism. Her last meeting with her father hours before the Scourge overrun ended in an unresolved argument. World of Warcraft Months after the Third War, she returned to the north to fight under the banner of the Argent Dawn. Prior to joining the Dawn forces in the Eastern Plaguelands, she traveled to the smoldering ruins of Lordaeron to find word of Thawn Maewood's fate. She found evidence of his passing, including his battered, bloodied libram. Arialynn recovered his remains, burned them at a small pyre while under the cover of darkness, and later on buried the ashes near the Greymane Wall. His damaged libram remains chained to her belt to this day. While part of the Argent Dawn, Arialynn fought side-by-side with races that typically make up the Horde: orc, troll, tauren and Forsaken. She developed a strong respect towards the races which typically make up the Horde, something she lacked in previous wars. The Burning Crusade This growing respect towards the Horde eventually led to her recruitment into the Templars of the Rose, a neutral but Alliance-aligned order established after the Third War. Her time in the Dawn is responsible for her current pursuit of dangerous enemies such as Scourge, the Legion or mindless cultists, in lieu of pursuing recent debts with the Horde. Wrath of the Lich King After two years as the main councilor and Light wielder of Templars, Arialynn herself rose to the helm of commander when Templar Commander Althwyn Mercier Wildsabre retired. While under Althwyn's command, Arialynn took on the title "Lightbearer," which she at first carried with hesitance, then quiet acceptance. Notably, Arialynn rarely introduces herself beyond her title as Knight of the Silver Hand, unless directly asked who she is among the Templars. Cataclysm Currently, Arialynn leads the Templars of the Rose as its stern and quiet commander, whose reputation as leader has been described as "charge on, straight forward, despite any land mines beneath your feet." Links Arialynn on Earthen Ning Templars of the Rose on Earthen Wiki Templars of the Rose on Wowstead